REBELDE
by lola misa higurashi
Summary: aome higurashi hija de la mejor cantante del mundo naomi higurashi, es inscrite en el mejor internado del mundo la shikon no tama ahi conocera a inuyasha taisho hijo menor del gran politico inu no taisho ellos dos haran lo posible x llevarse de la patada pero al formar un grupo ellos y sus amigos experimentaran un sentimiento nuevo q sera ¿amor? las canciones le pertenecen al grupo


**REBELDE**

Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de rumiko y las canciones son propiedad del ex grupo juvenil REBELDE los personajes será un rebelde en especial para los q la vieron sabran (aome: Roberta) (inuyasha:diego) (sango:lupita pero nada q ver con la de la novela) (miroku: Giovanni) (ayame: mia) (koga: miguel)

Estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa cuando de repente veo a mi mama la gran cantante naomi higurashi sentarse a mi lado para hablar ella tenia pelo color oro y ojos color chocolate igual que yo pero lo único diferente era el pelo yo lo tenia azabache con rayos azules

-aome querida estas lista?- me pregunto

-y para que debería estar lista- le conteste

-para irnos a tu nueva escuela-la vi un poco alegre- a la mejor institución shikon no tama- me decía

-encerio madre que bueno por fin estare en un internado que bien mis deseos se hicieron realidad- al mejor internado del mundo me iban a meter que emoción claro que no va a ser lo mismo que estar en mi casa ya que siempre estoy lejos por que mi madre anda en sus giras y no puedo estar con ella asi que es lo mismo para mi.

-naomi ya están las maletas- hablo el chofer – ya nos podemos ir- salimos de la casa y me subi al auto, arranco y nos dirijamos a la escuela bueno internado shikon no tama o yo solo me lleve a la mano mi ipod y empece a escuchar a enimem estaba mi canción favorita 8 mile amaba esa canción la empeca a cantar en mi mente mientras que mi madre ponía sus canciones su favorita la rebelde(esa canción esd e ninel conde no me gusta pero esa es la única canción que salía en rebelde jijijiji) ya esta arta de esa maldita canción diario era lo mismo pasaron las horas y por fin llegamos a la escuela mire por la ventana y habían varias familias despidiéndose de sus hijos baje y lo primero que vi fue a una pelirroja hablar con una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros mientras tanto fui a agarre mi pepsi y me la empece a tomar.

-hija nos vemos pronto si-

-si madre no se te valla a ser tarde para tu gira, correle- le decía cuando de pronto un claxon empezó a sonar

-señora ,mueva su vehiculo hay gente intentando salir- volteamos a ver las dos al mismo tiempo y vimos a un señor asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla tenia el pelo gris no eran canas que raro y ojos color verde – señora mevase-

-acabo no sabe con quien esta hablando- le reclamaba mi madre

-no y ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es que mueva su carro-

.ahh para su información soy naomi higurashi-

-Ok ya se que es la cantante pero MUEVASE- mi madre de mala gana se subió al carro pero hace mas de 5 años que mi madre no conducía un carro, mi madre arranco y se hecho en reversa y le choco yo me estaba muriendo de la risa al ver la cara del señor

-oiga no sabe a quien le choco-le reclamaba a mi madre eso si que es algo nuevo ya que todo el mundo le pìde un autógrafo

-no y ni me interesa-

-pues figese que esta hablando con kaito ohkawa el gran diseñador

- daddy, daddy- gritaba la pelirroja – estas bien- hay si que esta tipa es mas fresa que las mismas fresas

-si mi áyame estoy bien- le decía como para calmarla

-que bueno- me miro- HAAAAAAY- grito

-que pasa?- le pregunte

-no puede ser-

-no puede ser que?-

-no puede ser , si que voy a tener un trabajo duro con tigo para darte un cambio de look- me cai (al estilo anime)la mire con rabia y me calme muy poquito

-enserio querida- la mire con una mirada divertida – creo que tu primero deberías hacer algo con tu cabello- me miro con ojois de que

-por que- y en eso le eche la pepsi ensima

-tarada miro lo que isiste- me dijo su amiga

-no te preocupes yuka- me miro con furia – con esta naca no podemos hacer nada- se volteo como si nada – yo solo la quería ayudar a tener un mejor cambio de look-

-espera- le dije y se voltio – no e acabado- y le hecjhe la pepsi que quedaba en cima y me empece a burlar.

-AOME MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTES A ESTA JOVENCITA- mi madre me regañaba era algo nuevo – querida estas bien- le decía esa tal ayame o para mi la barbie

-si- al ver a mi madre si que se soprendio – AAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES NAOMI HIGURASHI- gritaba emocionada –dame tus consejos para las estrias plis- que solo para eso

-si querida mira- si que estas dos se llevaran de maravilla

-ayame ya me voy princesa- le gritaba su padre

- esta bien daddy- le gritaba

-adios querida aome- me dio un beso en mi mejilla

-mama no andes de empalagosa- la empujaba para quitármela de encima – mama suéltame- le decía hata que logre que se quitara, se fue al igual que el padre de la fresita y entre al instituto hay me recibió un profesor muy apuesto

-señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me pregunto

-aome higurashi- le conteste

-eres nueva, verdad o miento- me estaba seduciendo

-si soy nueva y usted es?- le pregunte

-soy bankotsu- guau si que ese profesor era guapo –un placer conocerla hermosa- cuando me lo dijo me puse roja como el jitomate me volti y el solo se empezó a reir – muy bien peque vamos a tu habitación y a enseñarte los lugares de el instituto- me estaba coqueteando esta bien que esta guapo pero no me iba a dejar conquistar por un profesor a deser 20 años mayor que yo, íbamos caminndo y me empezó a decir donde estaba todo y llegamos a los dormitorios

- aome, la única regla que hay aquí es que no puedes ir a los dormitorios de los hombres entendido- le cambio la voz como si me estuviera hablando ahora si de profe a alumna

-si esta entendido- le mire y en eso un chico paso y me tumbo

-HOYE TARADO FIJATE PARA LA OTRA NO?- le grite y el me voltio a ver era un chico peliplateado de ojos color ambar y piel albina

-me hablas a mi mocosa- se acerco mucho a mi+

-mocosa ja tu eres un mocoso sabes y un idiota por tumbarme y hablarme asi-

-sabes quien soy- me miro y vi que en su expresión que estab furiosa – soy el hijo de el mejor político inu no taisho- me estaba presumiendo – asi que tu para mi eres una mocosa-

-sabes me vale si eres hijo del presidente- le conteste- yo soy la hija de naomi higurashi y no te lo presumo y la verdad yo no ando de niña creida por ser hija de una famosa pero tu mi rey- le mire – eres un creido y aparte un niño de papi que ocupa estar cerca de el para que le cumplan sus caprichos- me estaba mirando con mucha furia pero eso me valio y me di media vuelta el me sujeto de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el

-no estas tan mal para ser una mocosa- me susurro y me lamio el labio yo lo empuje y le di una cahetada que creo que resonó por todo el instituto

-escuchame- lo agarre por la camisa –nadie me hace esto y si lo hacen asi les va- le estaba adviertiendo – no me vuelvas a tocar, hablame pero no me toques nunca en tu vida o te arrepentiras- lo solte y me levante – te lo advierto- me fui con el profe y entramos a la habitación habían 3 camas y un segundo piso entre y me sente en una cama y me acoste y escuche que alguien bajaba y no me moleste en voltiar

-tu que haces aquí?- oi a alguien soprendida abri los ojos y voltie y era esa tal ayame ohkawa

-pues princesita esta es mi habitación- la mire con ojos divertidos – creo que compartiremos habitación- me volteo a ver y se acerco

-bueno,- suspiro- creo que no podre hacer nada al respecto espero llevarme bien contigo- era viernes me hacia la vida imposible al igual que yo a ella y el domingo

-YA ESTOY ARTA DE TI VOY A PEDIR QUE ME CAMBIEN DE CUARTO- le grite y Sali corriendo y ella detrás de mi llegamos a la dirección y estaba la secretaria – disculpe- dijimos las dos juntas – podemos ver al director- que nos pàsa todo lo vamos a decir juntas

– claro esperen- nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra mientras que ella apretaba un botón para hablar con el director –señor hakudoshi dos señoritas lo buscan-

-que pasen-

-pueden pasar- fuimos al despacho del director y abrimos la puerta, entramos y el director se paro tenial el pelo blanco y sus ojos eran color morado

-buenos días cual es el problema- nos miramos la una a la otra y volteamos a ver al director

-QUIERO QUE ME CAMBIE DE CUARTO YO YA NO AGUANTO ESTA FRESONA- le levante la voz un poco

-a ver a ver primero señorita-

-aome-

-bien señorita aome primero no me levante la voz y- nos veía –quien se quiere cambiar de habitación

-yo- le conteste

-bueno hay una habitación pero ahorita esta solo una chica- que tiene con quiensea sere feliz – se llama sango croos, esta bien señorita aome-

-si- aleluya – gracias- le agradeci desde el fondo de mi corazón fue a su escritorio y presiono un botón

- ayumi puedes hablarle a bankotsu por favor-

-si ahorita le hablo al prefecto- bankotsu era el prefecto no puede ser pensé que era un profe o un estudiante, en eso alguien toca la puerta

-señor, puedo pasar- decía benkotsu

-si-

-para que me solicita?- que educado es

-ocupo que lleve a la señorita aome a su nueva habitación por favor-

-si- me miro – señorita me podría acompañar por favor- me decía como orden

-si- salimos del lugar y pasamos por donde estaba ayumi la secretariay salimos de ahí

-asi que te cambian de habitación peque- me sonrio

-si pero no me diga peque- no me atrevía a ver cuando de repente sentí como me caia al suelo –auh figate tarado-

-lo siento mucho enserio- voltee y me di cuenta quien era

-otra vez tu- le mire – hoye la otra vez no me dijiste tu nombre ni disculpas pedistes-

-lo siento tengo prisa- se fue corriendo y no me volteo a ver

-estas bien- me ayudo bankotsu

-si gracias- le sonreí –y quien es ese?- le pregunte – si se puede saber

-se llama inuyasha taisho es el hermano menor de sesshomaru lo conoceras mejor mañana que es tu primer dia- llegamos a la habitación y la abri no había nadie – en el armario están tus uniformes- entramos y abrió unas puertas esta parte de aui es tu armario-

-ok-

-ahorita voy a mandar a alguien para que vallan por tus cosas vale- yo solo asentí y el salió pero antes me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y yo solo me sonroje en eso entro una chica de pelo café largo y ojos color marron

-ola quien eres y que haces aquí?- me preguntaba

-soy aome higurashi y soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto- le sonreí

-que padre mi nombre es sango kuran y espero que seamos amigas, si- en eso alguien toco la puerta y fuimos a abrir

-a ver maldita como te atreviste a hacerle eso a inuyasha- quien es esta – no sabes quien es- me estaba llamando la atención

-a ver princesita- le mire – en primera tu no eres nadie para venir a molestarme, en segunda si se quien es ese tal taisho y en tercera no te conozco mi reyna asi que te puedes ir iendo- la empujaba a la puerta

-mira yo soy su novia y no dejare que una cualquiera me lo quite entendiste- se volteo y salió del cuarto Sali corriendo y la agarre

-mira yo no soy una cualquiera, ni una busca problemas pero al parecer tu si lo eres asi que reyna no te metas conmigo si- estaba a punto de pegarle cuando tres manos me agarraron y me alejaron al ver quien era lo empuje y el me avento

-HOYE QUE TE PASA IDIOTA- me estaba gritando –POR QUE LE HACES ESO A KIKIO- dejo de verme para voltearse a esa tal kikio –mi amor estas bien no te hizo nada- le dio un beso

-inuyasha no seas tan brusco con ella- dijo un pelinegro de ojos color azul

-MIROKU CASI GOLPEA A KIKIO QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA-

-¡ CHICOS QUE PASA AQUÍ!- votie y era bankotu me vio y me ayudo a pararme

-ESTA CHICA CASI GOLPEA A MI QUERIDA KIKIO- me miraba con furia – hay que acusarla con el director, prefecto-

-no puedo hacer eso por q no la golpeo y por que de seguro tenia un motivo- me sonreía – kikio no es una santa ella también provoca a la gente recuerde el año pasado con la señorita ohkawa- le recordaba

-eso es otro caso al cabo, kikio no le hizo nada- me miraba con rabia

-eso es cierto señorita higurashi?- me pregunto

-no es cierto ella llego y me empezó a decir de cosas-

-si es cierto yo la vi- decía sango

-oh querida sango cuanto tiempo sin verte- le decía ese tal miroku

-mi..mi..roku que haces aquí- se empezaba a sonrojar

-vine a verte querida- y sango le da una cahetada

-a un sigues siendo un pervertido- lo estaba viendo con furia – no me vuelvas a tocar allí-

-bueno ya calmese todo el mundo- dijo bankotsu – señor taisho y señorita shion vayan a su respectiva habitación porfavor-

-si- dijieron los dos juntos

-vamonos mi amor- le dijo inuyasha

-si- respondió y se fueron

-estas bien peque?- me pregunto

-si, pero por favor déjeme de decir peque dijame aome mejor- le sonreí

-si bueno vamos a la cafetería- era eso una cita claro que no

-si vamos no mas deje ir por mi cartera- iba a entrar cuando alguien me lo impidió

-no yo pago-

-no-

-andale- insistia

-esta bien-

-ok- me sonreía –vamos- solo asentí con la cabeza pasamos por todos los pasillos bajamos por las escaleras y choque con alguien con la ayame esa

-olis prefecto- me miro – hola aome-

-ola ayame- le sorie a todas wuauw – vamos a la cafetería nos quieres acompañar- por que a ella, bueno asi se que esto no es una cita-

-si-

-ok-me miro – vamos aome- solo asentí entramos a la cafetería y vimos a inuyasha y a kikio sentados tomandose un café, bankotsu miro la mesa que estaba a un lado de ellos, fuimos y nos ofrecio que nos sentaramos para mi desgracia me toco estar atrás de inuyasha sentía como si no me quitara la mirada de encima era insorportable

-que les traigo?- pregunto la mesera

-un café- pidió bankotsu

-y para ustedes?- nos pregunto ayame se me acerco

-quieres un jugo de naranja o de zanahoria- me susurro

-de naranja- ella solo asintió

-me puede traer un jugo de zanahoria y para mi amiga de naranja por favor- la mesera solo asintió y fue a servir la mesa

-desde cuando son amigas?- pregunto bankotsu

-desde nunca- respondimos las dos, nos miramos y nos volteamos como si nada

-jajajaja ya veo- bankotsu nos miraba la mesera nos trajo el jugo y lo tome pero por accidente seme derramo en la falda bankotsu se paro y me empezó a limpiar la falda

-ummmmmm pero mira que dejadita es- yo no estaba en cuanta de lo que había pasado hasta que reaccione

-bankotsu no tienes que hacerlo yo la limpio- le sonreí y fui al baño

-que mala onda- suspiraba bankotsu

-que mala onda que te quieres aprovechar de ella verdad bastardo- inuyasha estaba gritando tal vez le iban a hacer algo a su novia Sali y vi a inuyasha sostenerle de la camisa a bankotsu –eres un cerdo-

-y que si me quiero aprovechar de ella no es tu novia asi que no te metas- no alcanzaba a oir lo que bankotsu decía solamente bankotsu avento a inuyasha y lo golpeo y el le reacciono

-detenganse por favor- les pedia pero en eso llego el director

-¡ QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ !

Y hasta aquí el primer cap espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews si no me pondré triste nyyyyaaaaaaaaa jajajaja bueno enserio espero que les guste lolita higurashi

En el sig cap conoceremos que paso antes con inu antes de conocer a aome


End file.
